


Home

by lotrspnfangirl



Series: Comment Fic Collection [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Fresh Start, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Resurrection Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Harry Potter, author’s choice, the Sirius Black from the Resurrection Stone wakes up in his 15 year old body at Hogwarts. by <a href="http://tigriswolf.livejournal.com/">tigriswolf</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Sirius blinked his eyes, wincing back against the sudden burn of light that flooded his senses. He squinted up to see long, red velvet curtains surrounding him, torchlight and sunlight casting it's glow through a crack in the fabric. He was laying on a bed, plush comforter wrapped tightly around his body and he gasped, realization of where he was hitting him hard. 

He was home. 

Excitement flooded through him and he threw the comforter off of his body, throwing long legs over the side of the bed. The Gryffindor Tower was a welcome site, hitting him with a wave of nostalgia, and yet-- it was different as well. 

He looked down at his hands, the smooth, untarnished skin a sharp contrast to the hands he last remembered seeing. Suddenly, a mess of black, unruly hair, popped into his vision and he started as he stared into bright brown eyes. Harry? But… 

“Didn’t think you would ever wake up,” The boy mused, giving him a smile. “We’re going to miss breakfast if we don’t hurry up.” The boy turned away and reached for a wand on the nightstand belonging to the bed beside the one Sirius was on. “Must be weird being the new kid, did you transfer from Durmstrang?” Sirius shook his head, confused as he stared at the boy who looked so much like Harry, like—

“I’m James, by the way.” He had turned back around and was holding out his hand. 

“Sirius.” James gave him a weird look, a small smile playing on his lips, and took his hand. 

“It’s a good name,” He laughed, turning around to head for the doorway. “I’m actually named after my Dad’s Godfather Sirius.” Something tightened in his chest and Sirius swallowed hard, his legs carrying him after the boy, Harry’s boy he realized. He didn’t know why he was given this new chance, but as he walked through the halls beside _Harry’s_ son chatting away, he felt pride and elation swarm through him at this second chance he was given.

He was home.


End file.
